A Whole New World: An Aladdin & Glee Crossover
by peeweequidditchplayer
Summary: While visiting the children's ward at Lima Hospital, Mr Schue is stuck for a story. That is, until he spots a video of Aladdin sitting next to the television..  Featuring Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Karofsky and more.  I don't own Aladdin or Glee obviously.
1. Chapter 1: Astronaut

"Mister Schue? Could you tell us a story?"

Will Schuester looked down at his captive audience, smiling as he noted the hopeful look on every single face. It was a Saturday afternoon and he was on his monthly visit to the children's ward at the local hospital. The kids had sung with him for most of the afternoon and they were sitting around him in a semi-circle looking tired but content. He smiled back and strummed his ukulele thoughtfully, searching for a good plotline. It was then that his eyes fell on the old television in the corner which was surrounded by old videotapes. There were a number of Disney classics but the one that stood out the most was the purple case with the title 'Aladdin' emblazoned across it in gold letters. Maybe if he changed the story and modernised it a bit, something could be worked out.

"You wanna hear a story?" He asked, placing his ukulele on the floor.

"Yeah!" The children answered, some nodding and others clapping their hands.

"I said, do you wanna hear a story?"

"YEAH!" Came the reply, so loud it caused one of the sisters of the ward to look through the window disapprovingly.

"Okay, okay," Will raised his hands in an 'I surrender' pose, "So have I ever told you guys the one about a poor street boy who went on to save an entire kingdom?"

Some of the children shook their heads while others simply looked confused.

"No?" Mr. Schue grinned, "Well I guess it's your lucky day. This happens to be one of the best stories I know. And…it's based on a true story." He paused, making sure the kids wanted him to continue, "It all starts on a dark, cold night in a kingdom called Lima…

* * *

><p>"Blast it all!" Sue Sylvester threw her staff at the wall in frustration, "I really thought we had it this time! After years and years of waiting and that idiot gets himself killed and I have to find a…what was it, Becky?"<p>

"A diamond in the rough, Miss. Sylvester," Her servant replied, trembling slightly from the degree of rage her mistress was displaying.

"I mean, what does that even _mean_?" Sue ran her hands through her short blonde hair in frustration, "How the hell am I supposed to find a 'diamond in the rough' in a city this big? It's just preposterous. I have enough to do what with managing the guards and trying to destroy the Sultan and his brat."

"You could always use the Sultan's ring to find him, your evilness," Becky offered, "The guards would find him in no time." She quailed under the calculating look Sue gave her.

"The Sultan's ring?" Sue raised her eyebrows, "Of course, that would show me this boy's whereabouts straight away." She swiftly picked her staff up and strode towards the door, "Come, Becky. We have work to do."

* * *

><p>"Run!" Blaine yelled, tossing the baguette towards Jeff and diving down a side street, trying to make the guards follow him instead. It worked. The guards ignored the tall, blonde boy and raced after Blaine, ignoring the annoyed cries from the shoppers they were pushing past.<p>

Blaine sped forward, weaving in and out of shoppers and trying to put as much distance between himself and the sultan's guards as possible.

"_All this for some bread?_" He thought incredulously before jumping onto a tall gate and scaling it quickly. He chanced a look backwards when he reached the top and saw that the guards were advancing on him quickly. Blaine sighed and jumped off the top of the gate.

"It's way too early for this."

"Hey, pretty boy! Come here so you can taste my fists of fury!" The head guard, Karofsky, was gaining on him by the second.

Blaine grinned, "I think I'll pass. How about I engage you in a nice sing-a-long instead?"

"Don't push me, street rat!" He heard the bigger boy yell before he leapt sideways onto a fire escape and began climbing up it.

"Let's see…what song do I know that will really annoy guards?" Blaine glanced upwards and saw a familiar blonde head hovering above him from the rooftop, "What do you think, Jeff?"

Jeff grinned and extended his hand to help pull his friend up, "You know Blaine, I think I have just the song."

_I don't care about a thing today  
>I used to but I'm fed up<br>And I can hear the words you say,  
>I wish that you would shut up.<em>

Blaine grinned and allowed Jeff to heave him up onto the rooftop. They then took off, jumping along the roof tops and still singing.

_I got responsibility  
>That is my liability<br>A menace to society...  
>At least that's what they say to me.<em>

Karofsky and the other guards were still hot on their tail as they leapt from roof to roof. With a look at each other, they threw themselves off the next one, landing on a washing line and swinging easily to the ground.

_But tonight, tonight, it's on tonight  
>I don't want your boring life<br>And I don't want your 9 to 5  
>Or anyone to tell me how to live my life.<em>

A glance upwards told the boys that Karofsky and the guards wouldn't be following them anytime soon. They high fived each other as they sprinted through the streets of Lima.

_People always tell me not to waste my time  
>To get a real job and get back in line<br>You can say I'll never be a millionaire  
>Tell me this guitar won't get me anywhere<em>

_Your future's no future__  
><em>_Your future's no future__  
><em>_I control my future__._

"Seriously though, man," Jeff panted as the boys slowed down into a walk, sure that the guards were no longer on their trail, "We got in trouble a little early today…even for us."

Blaine grinned, "You're only in trouble if you get caught."

Jeff smiled back and handed half of the baguette to Blaine before turning down a dark alleyway full of bins. Both boys stopped as they spotted two small figures at the end of the alley. When their eyes adjusted to the gloom they realised they were looking at a small boy and girl, no older than seven. The two were rooting around in a bin, seemingly oblivious to the two boys.

Blaine looked guiltily down at the baguette in his hands. He might have nothing, but at least he knew how to get food. These kids obviously had no clue.

He cleared his throat and the two flinched and immediately jumped backwards.

"Hey, it's okay guys, seriously," He raised both his hands to show he wasn't going to hurt them, "You hungry?" He gently tossed the bread towards the girl, who caught it, looking surprised.

"It's on the house," He smiled, before starting to climb the ladder at the end of the alley, "C'mon Jeff."

Jeff rolled his eyes at Blaine before tossing his half of the baguette towards the boy. The sound of music and horse hooves, however, stopped him from following his friend up the ladder.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, looking up towards Blaine. Both boys turned towards the noise, which sounded like it was coming from the other side of the wall.

Blaine swiftly climbed over the top and slid down the other side, quickly followed by Jeff. The sight that met their eyes was enough to make any self respecting person cringe.

A young blonde woman in a rather revealing dress was sitting on top of a pure white stallion, looking extremely self satisfied at the crowd she'd drawn around her. A thin cigarette was carefully positioned in one hand while the other was gently coiffing her hair.

"No fellas, I'm afraid I'm already taken!" She trilled in a high giggly voice, "I intend to marry the Sultan's beautiful son!"

The men around her made noises of disapproval and she giggled even more, "Sorry boys! There's nothing I can do about it. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Blaine saw the two children out of the corner of his eye but, before he could stop them, they had run straight into the stallion, causing her to almost fall backwards off the horse and her hair ornament to fall to ground and smash to pieces.

"What the f-?" She screeched angrily, as the children edged backwards, looking scared, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Look what you've done to my jewellery!" She raised her hand above her head and brought it down, making to slap the terrified girl in the face.

"Blaine-!" Jeff yelled but the smaller boy had already run forward and caught the blonde's hand before she could strike the child. He threw it back at her as Jeff rushed forward and pulled the children out of harm's way, a look of disgust on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" The woman yelled at Blaine, "Did you not see what that little brat did to my hairpiece?"

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" Blaine shouted back, equally as angry, "You can't just hit a kid! It was obviously an accident."

The woman scoffed, looking Blaine up and down, "Oh, I get it. You're trying to prove yourself, is that right? Well, let me give you some advice, honey." She leaned in closer so that her and Blaine were nose to nose, "Give it up. You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat and you will die a street rat." She smirked, "Now get out of my way so I can go and make myself someone's beautiful wife while you just carry on stinking up the streets and collecting fleas."

She smirked again before setting off towards the palace gates, leaving a crowd of admirers and a furious Blaine in her wake.

"I'm not worthless!" He yelled after her, "And I don't have fleas!"

The crowd were staring at him now, some of them stifling giggles and others whispering to each other. Blaine gave one last glare before heading off down the side street where Jeff was waiting, looking worried.

"Dude, just ignore her. She was just some stupid b-"

Blaine sighed and shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it. You go home, okay? I'll try to find some more food."

Jeff nodded and started to make his way towards another ladder in silence, leaving Blaine to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was sitting in the back garden of the palace, his head in his hands and his knees pulled up to his chest.<p>

"Kurt?" He glanced up and saw his best friend, Mercedes, coming towards him. She was pulling off her work apron and had a concerned look on her face as she knelt beside him, "Kurt…what's wrong?"

The boy shook his head, "Just, you know, the usual."

"You mean the fact that your Dad's making you marry a total stranger in three days because of some stupid law?"

"Yeah, that." Kurt put his head back in his hands, "…I hate this."

"He's just looking out for you, Kurt. He wants you to be looked after," Mercedes tentatively put her arm around her best friend, "He cares about you."

"Well I'd rather he just me that instead of enforcing this stupid law. When I marry, I want it to be for love and not because of something I can't control."

"Maybe you'll find someone? Some of the girls have been okay…"

Kurt looked up, "But that's the problem, Mercedes. I'm _gay_ and my Dad's been sending girls for me to court. It's not really helping matters. And I can't tell him, I just can't. It might make things even worse."

Mercedes sighed and looked at her watch, "Well I'd better go. My break's nearly over and Miss. Sylvester will go crazy if she sees me out here."

Kurt nodded, "I'll talk to you later." He smiled and watched as she left before adding, "Unless I'm already gone by then.

* * *

><p>Blaine headed back towards the market, kicking stones furiously as he went and singing quietly to himself.<p>

_Can anybody hear me?  
>Or am I talking to myself?<br>My mind is running empty,  
>In this search for someone else<br>Who doesn't look right through me  
>It's all just static in my head<br>Can anybody tell me why  
>I'm lonely like a satellite?<em>

Blaine numbly swung himself up onto a window sill, ignoring the annoyed sounds from inside as he moved further and further up the building.

'_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
>Sending SOS from this tiny box<br>And I lost all signal when I lifted off  
>Now I'm stuck out here and the world forget.<br>Can I please come down?  
>Because I'm tired of drifting round and round.<br>Can I please come down?_

On the other side of the square inside the palace walls, Kurt was staring miserably out of his bedroom window with his iPod dock belting out music at full blast. A small bag was sitting on his bed, already packed. He found himself singing along miserably, wishing the words weren't so relatable.

_I'm deafened by the silence  
>Is it something that I've done?<br>I know that there are millions  
>I can't be the only one<br>Who's so disconnected  
>It's so different in my head<br>Can anybody tell me why  
>I'm lonely like a satellite?<em>

The young prince paused as he scanned the skyline, as he was searching for someone – anyone – who would understand.

'_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
>Sending SOS from this tiny box<br>And I lost all signal when I lifted off  
>Now I'm stuck out here and the world forget.<br>Can I please come down?  
>Because I'm tired of drifting round and round.<br>Can I please come down?_

Blaine hesitated as he reached the top of the rooftop and looked across the square towards the huge iron gates that led into the palace. He swore he could hear someone singing along with him in a high tenor voice as he belted out the bridge, not caring who heard.

_Now I lie awake and scream in zero gravity  
>And it's starting to weigh down on me<br>Let's abort this mission now.  
>Can I please come down?<em>

He paused again, his eyes squinting towards the palace. There was a light on in one of the high tower windows with a shape silhouetted against it. From the slump of the shoulders and the hanging head, Blaine would have guessed they were feeling as down as he was right now. He raised his voice and sang even more loudly, directing the words towards the drooping figure.

_So tonight I'm calling all astronauts  
>Calling lonely people that the world forgot<br>If you hear my voice come pick me up.  
>Are you out there?<br>'Cause you're all I've got._

'_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
>Sending SOS from this tiny box<br>And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
>Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot.<em>

Kurt lifted his head, staring out into the night sky. He could see a dark figure on top of the one of the roofs above the market. It almost sounded like they were singing along with him but…that was impossible right? Kurt smiled and shook his head before closing the window, muffling the music.

Blaine watched as the figure left the window and sighed, wondering if he'd imagined the whole thing. He laughed at his stupidity before starting to climb down towards the stalls, hoping that one of the owners had been feeling especially generous that day.

_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
>Sending SOS from this tiny box<br>To the lonely people that the world forgot  
>Are you out there?<br>Cause you're all I've got!  
>Can I please come down?<br>Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round.  
>Can I please come down?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>If you're interested, the songs used in this chapter are 'Festival Song' by Good Charlotte and 'Astronaut' by Simple Plan.<br>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Jeff nimbly landed on his feet, cat like and nodded to Blaine, beckoning for him to come closer. Blaine complied until the two were standing shoulder to shoulder, their backs pressed against the wall, making them invisible to any passersby. Jeff carefully poked his head around the corner, taking in the hubbub of the market square before pulling back and facing Blaine.

"So, what's on the menu this morning?" Blaine asked, smirking slightly.

Jeff grinned, "I'm thinking…fresh fruit?"

Blaine nodded, "Sounds good. What's the plan?"

"I'll distract and you grab?"

Blaine smirked again, "That's exactly what I was thinking." He watched as Jeff strolled out into the market place, edging along the wall until he had a good view. The blonde boy winked and then 'accidentally' nudged one of the piles on the fruit stall, sending melons cascading onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Jeff was saying as Blaine snuck over to the other side of the stall and started pocketing several apples. "I'm just so clumsy sometimes!" Jeff looked over the stall keeper's shoulder to see Blaine nod before stooping down to help the owner pick up the fallen melons.

"Just be more careful next time!" The stall keeper warned as Jeff made to move away. Jeff apologized again before ducking down the side street to join Blaine, who was almost bent double in silent giggles.

"It doesn't get old," He told Jeff before handing him an apple, "Your innocent act, I mean."

Jeff smiled and gave a mock bow, "I'm expecting an Oscar nomination any day now."

Blaine laughed again before biting into the apple, "I'd totally vote."

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled his satchel more closely to himself as he walked through the marketplace, keeping an eye out for any early morning thieves or scammers. It had been almost too easy to sneak out of the palace earlier and he was extremely aware that someone would notice he was missing, sooner or later. He was wearing his most inconspicuous items of clothing, a pair of skinny jeans and a black hoodie coupled with a pair of converse and sunglasses. He glanced warily down a side street before heading out into the main square of Lima. The prince was able to relax a little when he realised that people weren't giving him as much as a second glance. Also, the rush and chaos of the market meant the palace guards would have a hard time spotting him.<p>

Kurt's stomach rumbled as he spotted a stall laden with every fruit imaginable. In the rush of his escape, he'd forgotten to pack any food. He hurried up to the small and was about to make a grab for an apple when he saw a little girl standing next to the table, unable to reach the fruit on top.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, smiling down at her.

The girl nodded. "Well here you go," Kurt handed her one of the apple from the top of the pile and watched as she happily ran off with it.

"I hope you're able to pay for that…" A sinister voice whispered from behind Kurt.

He spun around, "…P-pay?"

"You think you can just take food from my stall, huh?"

"But…I don't have any money…" Kurt trembled and then gasped as the stall keeper grabbed him by the collar, "Please…if-if you let me go to the palace I can get some money. The Sultan's my-"

"You expect me to believe that a street rat like you would know the Sultan?" The stall owner increased his grip, slowly crushing Kurt's windpipe, "I guess I'll have to take the payment out of your hide."

"Please…" Kurt gasped as the stall owner dragged him closer, swinging his hand back.

"There you are!" A voice called, making both Kurt and the stall keeper spin around. A curly haired boy was suddenly standing next to Kurt, shaking his head, "Honestly, we thought we'd lost you."

"You know this boy?" The stall owner growling, his grip on Kurt's collar slowly lessening.

"Sadly, yes," Blaine bent his head in mock sorrow, "He's my brother. Well, my, uh, step-brother." He leant in closer towards the bigger man, gently loosening Kurt's collar from his grip, "He a bit crazy, you see. Always wandering off on his own."

"He said he knew the sultan…" The man growled, narrowing his eyes at Kurt.

Blaine leant in closer, "He thinks my friend here is the Sultan…"

Kurt turned around, startled, to see a taller blonde boy standing behind him with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. He widened his eyes at Kurt and Kurt immediately fell to his knees with his arms outstretched.

"Oh, wise Sultan! You are so very…uh…wise. How can I serve you this fine morning?"

Jeff smirked and raised his hand majestically, "Do not worry yourself, young one. You must prepare me for our homeward journey."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at the shop keeper, "Tragic, isn't it?" He smiled and stepped backwards, pulling Kurt up as he went, "Well, we must be going, bro. We've got an appointment with the doctor."

"Oh, hello Doctor," Kurt said, trying to make his voice sound dazed and confused as he addressed one of the mannequins that was standing outside the fabric stall.

"No…not that doctor," Blaine said, carefully pushing Kurt forward, "Come on Jeff…"

Jeff smiled at the stall owner and gave him a majestic bow. Unfortunately, one of the apples he had been stowing in his pockets fell out and rolled toward the huge man.

"What? Hey! Wait a minute!" He shouted angrily but the three boys were already running down the street, Blaine dragging Kurt by the hand and all giggling mischievously.

* * *

><p>Sultan Burt was sitting in the throne room, lost in thought. He was staring at the polished marble floor without seeing it. Predictably, the topic on his mind was his son, the Prince of Lima, Kurt.<p>

"Your majesty?" His grand vizier, Sue Sylvester, was walking towards him with a concerned look on her face.

"Ah, Sue," Burt smiled and graciously offered his hand for Sue to kiss, "And Becky. I'm in great need of your advice today."

"I live to serve only you, your majesty," Sue leant down and kissed his hand, "What is it that is troubling you?"

"It's Kurt," The sultan sighed, "This whole marriage business is just…well it's becoming ridiculous. The boy only has two days until his eighteenth birthday and he hasn't managed to find a suitable partner. I'm becoming very anxious about it because if it gets to the point where I have to choose a partner for him, well, I'm worried I'll choose the wrong person and Kurt will be unhappy. But it's the law! I can't change it, even if I wanted to."

"Your majesty, would you like me to assist you in this by, let's say, helping the elimination process along?" Sue glanced down at the ring which adorned Burt's wedding finger, "Maybe with the help of your ring?"

"My ring?" Burt's hand immediately clasped his finger, "But that's my wedding ring…"

"I was only suggesting it in order to help speed up the process of the young prince finding a suitable partner, for his own good."

"Well…I suppose if it's for Kurt…" Burt reluctantly took the ring off and handed it to his trusted advisor, "I want it back in pristine condition though…"

"But, of course, your majesty."

* * *

><p>Blaine, Jeff and Kurt were still laughing as they headed towards their hideout on the far side of the square.<p>

"Did you see his face?" Kurt was clutching a stitch in his side, "He was so angry, it was so funny!"

"Right?" Blaine grinned, his hand still holding Kurt's, "And you…you with the worshipping! That was so good. We would've totally had him fooled if it wasn't for that apple!"

Jeff smiled sheepishly, "Damn apple. I got too cocky for my own good."

"Hey, man, it's okay," Blaine clapped his best friend on his shoulder and ruffled his hair playfully as they headed down the dustbin filled alley, towards the fire escape at the end. He gestured towards the ladder and then looked at Kurt, "You first."

"I'm supposed to climb up here?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows raised, "Seriously? Is that even sanitary?"

Blaine smiled, "It's perfectly safe."

"Okay…" Kurt swallowed nervously before placing his hands on the rungs.

"I'll be right behind you, don't worry," Blaine smiled at him and Kurt felt a strange twinge in his chest, as if his heart had skipped a beat. He started making his way up the ladder carefully, inwardly cringing every time his porcelain skin made contact with the grimy metal rungs.

"Don't look down," Blaine advised him, "We're going straight to the top."

Kurt smirked, "It's not the height I'm scared of, it's the germs that have been manifesting on this ladder."

They had reached the roof by this point and all three boys stood atop it, gazing out at the spectacular view of the Lima Palace with the sun setting behind it.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Blaine whispered as he saw the direction of Kurt's gaze.

"You…live up here?" Kurt asked, tearing his eyes away from the sunset and looking at Blaine and Jeff.

"Well, it's no palace but…" Jeff shrugged.

"But it's home," Blaine smiled and gestured towards the array of dusty, green garden furniture that stood in the centre of the roof under a big beach umbrella. There were several blankets and pillows stacked neatly on a table as well as a small notepad and a pen.

Kurt surveyed all this in silence. He'd never wanted for anything his entire life, not even realising that there were people in his own kingdom that had nothing. He returned Blaine's grin with a small smile as the dark haired boy pulled a chair out for him.

"So…this was your first time in the market, huh?" Blaine asked, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"I guess I stuck out like a sore thumb, huh?" Kurt asked, taking the seat that had been offered.

"Well…you definitely stand out…" Blaine smiled again and the prince felt his face grow hot under those big brown eyes, "You don't seem to understand how rough Lima can be…"

"I guess I've lived a kind of…sheltered life," Kurt admitted, "I didn't realise things were like that in this kingdom."

Blaine exchanged a glance with Jeff, "It's not really information that most people are privy to. The guards like to keep it hushed up, mainly on the grand vizier's orders." He turned back to look at Kurt, "I guess it wouldn't reflect well on the palace if people found out Lima was crawling with street rats."

"I hate that term, 'street rat'," The prince's face flushed again but this time with anger, "It makes you…uh, I mean us, sound like vermin."

Blaine shrugged, "That's what people see us as. It's okay though, really. You get used to it after a while."

"It's not okay!" Kurt said, "You shouldn't have to deal with that just because you're in a certain situation. People shouldn't treat you like vermin. I mean, you – both of you – are the nicest guys I've ever met. You can't help that you don't have any money."

Blaine grinned again and Kurt felt as though his stomach had dropped a few inches, "Well…thanks, man. I only wish people had the same mindset as you."

Jeff sat down heavily next to Blaine, making Kurt blush even more and look down, "I wonder what it _would_ be like to live there though." He speculated, gesturing towards the palace again, "Servants, valets, full meals everyday…"

"I bet it would get a bit boring though, people telling you what to do, how to dress…" Kurt sighed.

Blaine laughed and stood up, "It's still better than here. Having to steal food and escape from the guards…"

"You wouldn't be free to make your own choices…you're just-"

"Sometimes you feel so…"

"Trapped," they finished in unison. Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and the other boy returned this, studying Kurt with a look so intense it made him feel as though he was being given a thorough medical examination.

Jeff cleared his throat and Blaine sat down again quickly, his cheeks noticeably pink, even in the fading light.

"So…where are you from?" Jeff asked after giving Blaine a curious look.

Kurt shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. I ran away and I never want to go back."

"How come?"

Kurt shook his head, "It's complicated. My Dad's got this stupid idea that I have to get married or at least have found a suitable partner by the time I turn eighteen…which happens to be in two days."

"That's terrible!" Blaine protested, looking scandalised.

"Yeah…that's totally unfair!" Jeff agreed, nodding his head vigoursly.

A silence suddenly fell over the small group and was only broken by Jeff clearing his throat and getting to his feet, after a meaningful look from Blaine, "Well…I'm going to, um, go for a walk. I'll be back later…" He told Blaine before disappearing down a drainpipe into the darkness, leaving the two boys sitting awkwardly in the hush that followed.

"I wish there was something we – I – could to do help…about the thing with your Dad, I mean…" Blaine said to Kurt, moving his chair slightly closer.

Kurt smiled, "Well that's very…sweet." He could feel himself leaning forward, like there was a magnet inside him, trying to pull him closer to Blaine. They were getting closer and closer, the gap between them getting smaller and smaller…almost nose to nose…

"There you are!" A voice exclaimed from the shadows behind them, making them both jump apart immediately. Karofsky stepped off the ladder, his sword pointed forward and an evil look on his face.

"They've found me!" They both cried at the same time before spinning around to face each other accusingly, "They've found you?"

"Get them!" Karofsky yelled and guards began advancing on the two boys, sneering and laughing as they got closer.

"My Dad must have sent them to-"

"Do you trust me?" Blaine suddenly asked and Kurt turned to see he was standing on the ledge of the building.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Blaine's voice was urgent as he extended his hand towards Kurt, his eyes full of something the prince couldn't quite identify.

"…yes…" Kurt took the hand, failing to see where this was going.

"Then JUMP!" Blaine yelled as he threw himself off the ledge, taking a bewildered Kurt with him. They crashed through several lines of washing before landing safely on a shop entrance cover and sliding to the ground. Blaine pulled Kurt round a corner but screeched to a halt when he saw there were already guards there waiting for them. He turned around but they were blocking him from every direction. Blaine instinctively pulled Kurt closer to him, shielding him from the guards who were closing in.

"No escape today, street rat," Karofsky cackled, looming out of the alley they'd just jumped down to, "It's the dungeon for you." He grabbed Blaine by the back of his skirt and threw him to the waiting men, who immediately handcuffed him.

"Let him go!" Kurt screamed, punching at every inch of the tall man he could find.

"Hey, look what we have here guys!" Karofsky yelled, "A street mouse!" He gave Kurt a hard shove that sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Blaine yelled, struggling against the group of guards violently but with no effect.

Kurt stood up again, throwing his shoulders back, "Unhand him!" He commanded imperiously, "By order of the Prince!" He threw his hood back and stepped forward into the light, revealing himself to the head guard.

"Prince Kurt!" The head guard gasped and the men immediately fell into respectful bows, dragging Blaine down with them.

"The Prince?" He whispered, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

"What are you doing outside the palace?" Karofsky was saying, "And with this street rat?"

"That is not your concern!" Kurt said, advancing on the guard, "Release him or I will see to it that you will be hanged!"

"With all due respect, your highness," Karofsky bowed again, "My orders come from the grand vizier, Miss Sylvester. I'm afraid you'll have to take it up with her."

"Believe me, I will."

Karofsky had placed his hand firmly around the prince's upper arm and Kurt felt himself being led away from the scene towards the main gate of the palace. He tried to get one last glimpse of the other boy but the rest of the guards were already dragging him away, some kicking him as they went. Kurt narrowed his eyes and yanked his arm out of Karofsky's grip, marching past him towards the palace.

From his hiding place, Jeff closed his eyes in despair. Now what?


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

Becky stumbled slightly as she hurried down the stone steps to her mistress's room, hidden behind a tapestry in one of the walls of the palace. She was out of breath and had a stitch in her side but she carried on running, knowing the Grand Vizier would want to hear her news.

"Miss Sylvester!" She gasped, skidding into the room where Sue was sitting, her hands clasped under her chin and apparently deep in thought.

"Now Becky, what have I told you about knocking before you enter a room. I may have been in the middle of some intense plotting and now…" Sue looked up, "You just interrupted that! This better be good."

"Sorry to interrupt, your evilness, but the guards just brought back the boy! The diamond in the rough!"

Sue stood up so quickly that Becky stumbled backwards, tripping over some loose stone on the floor.

"But this is wonderful!" The tall blonde woman exclaimed, "Why didn't you come and tell me sooner, Becky?" She didn't wait for an answer but instead swept past the shivering servant, ignoring her completely, "Soon…I will be in possession of the lamp and the kingdom of Lima will be mine forever!"

She leant down and picked Becky up by the scruff of her neck, "Come, Becky! We have plans to make…"

Sue Sylvester made sure she looked all around her before emerging from the concealed entrance to her office. Becky was about to step through the door behind her when the huge palace doors slammed open, making them both jump and making Sue close the door hurriedly, trapping her servant's foot in the process.

Sue!" Prince Kurt looked furious as he approached the Grand Vizier.

"Oh…your royal highness…" Sue turned to face the young prince, concealing Becky from view, "Whatever is the matter?"

"The guards just took a boy from the city centre…on your orders," Kurt raised an eyebrow and surveyed Sue calmly, "I wanted to know exactly what his crime was."

Sue folded her arms and looked down at the Prince, "Your kidnap, of course."

"My kidnap?" Kurt repeated, anger creeping into his voice again, "He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!"

Sue carefully rearranged her face into a mortified expression, "Oh…oh no!"

"What?" Kurt grabbed her arms, "What's happened to him? Where is he?"

"Well…I'm afraid…I'm afraid he was punished according to his crime. And, well, that means…death…by beheading."

Kurt gasped and released the tall blonde woman from his grip, backing away slowly, "You can't mean that!"

"A thousand apologies, your highness. Had I known, I would have put a stop to it immediately!"

Kurt kept shaking his head, his chest heaving and tears threatening to spill over. He gave Sue one last horrified look before running away.

Becky managed to squeeze out of the doorway and ran to Sue's side immediately, "I think that went well, your wickedness."

"Now that brat can't interfere with our plans," Sue looked down and grabbed Becky again, "Now we have a prisoner to visit…"

* * *

><p>"The prince…" Blaine shook his head, "How could I have been so stupid?"<p>

For the twentieth time since he'd been strapped to the dungeon wall, he pulled uselessly at the manacles that were holding him there. The skin on his wrists was raw and bloody from the effort but he kept trying. Eventually, he stopped and let himself hang there, feeling as though he almost deserved the punishment for being so stupid.

It was in that position that he stayed for a long time, until he heard a quiet 'psst' from somewhere above his head. Looking up, he saw a familiar blonde head bobbing around through the bars at the top of the well-like structure he'd been imprisoned in.

"Jeff?" He whispered softly, "I'm down here!"

Even in the gloom he saw Jeff roll his eyes, "Yes I know that, Blaine. That is why I am here." The blonde boy shook his head, "Just hang on a sec, okay? No pun intended."

Blaine smirked as he watched Jeff pick the lock of the metal bars at the top of his prison. A small click told him his friend had been successful and a second later Jeff had landed nimbly on the floor in front of Blaine, a huge grin on his face.

"Show off…" Blaine muttered as Jeff leapt up the wall and starting picking the manacles that were holding him to the wall, "Seriously dude, sometimes I think you're more monkey than man."

Jeff managed to unpick the lock and Blaine slid down the wall, landing lightly on his feet before straightening up, rubbing his wrists, "I'm really sorry, man. I didn't know he was…well…" He looked down, "Don't worry about it anyway."

Jeff looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Well…I mean, I'm a street rat and he's…a prince. And there's that law, right? He has to marry a princess and he probably isn't even…" Blaine buried his face in his hands, "He deserves a princess and I'm…I'm an idiot."

"You're only an idiot if you give up boy…" A sinister voice said from the shadows, making both jump.

"Excuse me?" Blaine squinted into the gloom, trying to figure out who was there. He jumped back when an old, decrepit woman hobbled out the shadows. She had wild grey hair and seemed to be missing most of her teeth, leaving blackened gums in their place. Blaine and Jeff both shrank against the wall impulsively, transfixed by the hag.

"You want to be more than just a street rat, boy?"

"Well…yeah, of course, but that's not going to happen any time soon."

"Ah, I wouldn't be so sure," The woman said, hobbling closer to the pair, "What if I said I could make you rich? Richer than the sultan even?"

"I'm listening…" Blaine leant closer to the woman, ignoring Jeff's tightening grip on his arm.

"There is a cave, boy, not too far from here. The Cave of Wonders. It holds more treasure than you could spend in a lifetime. Enough to get you _anything you desired_. Enough so that you could pass for…say…a prince?" From within her cloak she pulled out a fistful of coins. The boys exchanged a glance then looked back at the woman.

"What's the catch?" Jeff asked, his eyebrows raised.

The woman ignored the blonde boy, speaking to Blaine, "I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go into the Cave of Wonders. I am, after all, just a poor old woman."

"There's just one problem.." Blaine said, "The cave is outside, right? And we're kind of stuck in here."

The woman shook her head and laughed, making the hair on the back of Jeff's neck stand on end, "Things aren't always what they seem…" She chuckled again and pushed on a section of the wall, revealing an underground passage behind it.

"Are you in or are you out?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

Blaine and Jeff exchanged a look before both nodding, "We're in."

* * *

><p>"It's all my fault, Mercedes," Kurt sobbed, "He got killed because of me!"<p>

Mercedes patted his shoulder, unable to think of any words of comfort other than, "I knew Miss Sylvester was an old hag, but I didn't think she'd actually…kill someone."

Kurt shook his head, trying to wipe his eyes on his sleeve, "I didn't even know his name…" He broke out into a fresh load of sobs and buried himself in Mercedes' shoulder. She gently rocked him back and forth, her gaze upwards, sending a silent prayer to the stars.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Jeff whispered, holding his arm up to protect him from the brutal winds of the Ohio desert. Everything around them was pitch black and they could only just hear the woman's directions against the roar of the storm.<p>

Blaine shook his head, "It's better out here than stuck in prison though…right?"

Jeff didn't look convinced and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a screech from behind them.

"Stop! We're here! Now, help me down at once!"

Jeff kept a firm grip of the reins while Blaine stepped backwards and helped the old crone off the camel. He was half afraid she'd get blown away in the fierce wind but she seemed stronger than she looked as she practically pushed him away as she reached into her cloak, pulling out two golden objects.

Blaine was half blinded by the wind and did not see what happened next. He thought he saw the two gold things fly away towards a great mound of sand. Then, he heard Jeff's gasp of surprise from in front of him and turned to see a huge tiger's head, made completely out of sand that had just materialised out of nowhere. It had severe, glowing eyes that seemed to be looking directly at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The woman shouted, pushing him forward, "Remember, touch nothing but the lamp!"

Blaine found Jeff's wrist and pulled him with him towards the huge tiger. He could feel the boy trembling…or was that him?

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" The enormous head growled.

"Uh…it is I, Blaine and uh…this is…this is Jeff!" The curly haired boy shouted, squeezing Jeff's wrist tighter.

The glowing eyes surveyed him and Jeff closely before the tiger spoke again, "Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp."

"Remember! Bring me the lamp and I will give you jewels and gold beyond your wildest dreams! But only if you fetch the lamp first…" The woman threatened.

Blaine gulped and dragged Jeff forward, scared that he would lose his courage if he didn't act fast, "C'mon…"

They both descended the steps cautiously, looking all around them. Soon, the woman and the outside world were lost completely and the pair relaxed, able to properly take in their surroundings.

"This is incredible!" Jeff exclaimed, running forward, hands outstretched towards a gleaming pile of gold coins.

"Dude!" Blaine hissed, making him stop in his tracks, "We're not supposed to touch anything but the lamp…remember?"

Jeff pouted, "Fine…but where is this lamp anyway?"

Blaine opened his mouth but then stopped, frowning, "….that's a good question."

Jeff took a few step forwards and gave a yell, jumping about a foot in the air.

"What? What is it?" Blaine asked, hurrying forward.

"Sorry man, I just felt something furry…it's just a rug, it's fine. I'm fine," Jeff nodded, "Man, this place is freaking me out."

"Okay, let's just find this lamp and get out of here," Blaine suggested, marching forward. Jeff followed but couldn't help glancing behind him every few moments, unable to shake the feeling that something was following him. It was only when he looked around for the tenth time when he realised exactly what was following them.

"Blaine…" He whispered, "I don't mean to alarm you, but I think we're being pursued by a magic flying carpet."

Blaine laughed, "Jeff…don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as magic flying carpets."

"Blaine…I'm serious!" He glanced behind him again and saw the carpet wave one of its tassels at him, "There is a carpet following us!"

The smaller boy turned around and looked around Jeff, "Dude, that's just a rug. It's not magic or flying."

"But…"

"No, come on dude, stop messing about. We've got to find this lamp and get it back to- HOLY SHIT IT'S A FLYING MAGICAL CARPET!" He gaped at the purple and red rug, which was now zooming around their heads.

"I told you!" Jeff shouted, also gazing at the carpet, "I wonder if it knows where the lamp is…"

As if it understood him, the carpet suddenly stopped in mid air and beckoned them with one of its tassels.

"I suppose…we should follow it?" Blaine asked hesitantly. Jeff shrugged and nodded and they both ran after the carpet, trying to ignore the huge mounds of gold and silver surrounding them.

A short time later, they found themselves at the bottom of a massive staircase, so tall they couldn't see the top of it. Both boys exchanged a glance and Blaine nodded.

"I'll just…wait here then…" Jeff said, nodding to the carpet, which didn't seem to want to go any further.

Blaine took a deep breath and started to climb the steep stairs. He looked back and Jeff and the carpet were lost. He turned back around and saw something gold gleaming ahead of him. As he got closer, he saw that it was the lamp, standing on a plinth at the top of the stairs, a single beam of light falling on it from the high ceiling. He walked towards it carefully, one arm outstretched…

At the bottom of the stairs, Jeff was bored. There wasn't much conversation to be had with a carpet, even if it's magical and can fly. Also, those piles of gold and silver looked very tempting.

He glanced upwards to make sure Blaine was still out of sight and started walking towards one of the piles. He was just looking, that was all. Surely, no-one would notice if he just grabbed a handful. That would keep him and Blaine fed for months. He stretched out his hand towards the nearest pile…

Blaine tucked the lamp carefully in his pocket and hurried downstairs, anxious to get out of the cave now that he'd completed his task. There was something about the place that made him really…nervous. He caught sight of a blonde head below him and grinned. His grin slowly turned into a frown as he realised what his friend was doing.

"JEFF! NO!"

But it was too late. Jeff had grabbed a handful of the coins before he'd heard Blaine's shout and now, as he turned around and saw his friend's horrified face, he threw them back on the pile. But now the walls were crumbling and Blaine was hurtling towards the stone floor. The steps had disappeared beneath him.

"Carpet! Catch him! CATCH BLAINE!" Jeff screamed as he watched Blaine fall towards the floor. The carpet swooped just in time and caught Blaine before he landed. Jeff felt relief flood through his brain as he saw that the smaller boy was fine. However, this relief soon faded as a look of panic overtook Blaine's face.

"Jeff, just stay there okay?" He urged the magic carpet forward and Jeff looked down, realising he was stood on a rock in the middle of a lake of molten lava. The rocks on either side of him were exploding, growing closer and closer…and the carpet looked like a tiny speck in the distance.

"Okay, now would be a great time to save me!" He shouted as the dot grew larger and larger. A rock exploded only a foot away from him and he held up his arm to avoid being hit, wincing as the splash burnt him.

He could see Blaine's determined expression now and held up his uninjured hand, now panicking slightly as he noted that his rock would be the next to go.

"Blaine!" He shouted as the rock beneath him trembled violently, threatening to throw him off into the lava surrounding him, "BLAINE!"

Suddenly, he felt a hand clasped in his and he was being pulled to the safety of the carpet, just as the ground exploded beneath his feet. Rocks were falling all around them and more than once, the carpet had to do a series of loop the loops and sideways flying to avoid them.

"I can see the entrance!" Blaine yelled, "Straight ahead!"

The carpet surged forward with the boys hanging on for dear life. The outline of the old hag grew more and more distinct until at last they were almost there.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge rock fell from the ceiling onto the back of the carpet, sending Blaine and Jeff flying forward onto a rocky ledge below the entrance and the carpet trapped at the bottom of the cave beneath them.

"Help us up!" Blaine grunted, his hand outstretched towards the hag.

"First, give me the lamp!" The woman screeched, stretching her hand towards Blaine.

Blaine felt around in his pocket until his fingertips touched metal and handed it to the woman. She took it from him as if it was made of the most precious crystal and her face turned into an ecstatic mask, far more terrifying than it had been seconds ago.

"At last!" She cried, "At last it's mine!"

"Now help us up!" Blaine yelled, panic in his voice.

The woman stooped down towards him, just as Jeff scrambled up next to Blaine, his fingers already bleeding from the effort.

"You want help?" She smirked as both boys nodded frantically then stood up, "Sue Sylvester helps no-one but herself." And with that, she gave them both an almighty shove than sent them flying backwards towards the cave floor.

"I'll see you around boys," She smiled to herself as she watched the two bodies get closer and closer to the cave floor, "…Or not."


	4. Chapter 4: Magic

Blaine blinked and opened his eyes. His hand immediately flew to his head and he groaned as he felt a large bump underneath his hair. He sat up slowly, still massaging his scalp, and tried to assess his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was that old hag – or was she old? Blaine seemed to remember her looking younger and more…blonde somehow – taking the lamp and letting them fall. He squinted up at the tiny patch of light hundreds of feet above him. How had he survived?

He jumped as he felt something stir beside him until he realised that it was Jeff, who also groaned and held his head.

"Blaine?" He whispered, his voice rough.

"Yeah, dude, it's me," Blaine clapped his friend on the back and started searching around in his pockets, "Let me see if I can find a light…" He found a small box of matches and, after a few moments of fumbling, managed to light one.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding the match a bit closer to Jeff. He flinched as the flame illuminated his best friend's face, revealing bruises and cuts on every inch of skin. He knew he must look little better.

"I'll live…" Jeff grimaced as he pushed himself into a standing position, looking up to see the small chink of light above, "How the hell did we survive that fall?"

"No idea…" Blaine also stood up, wincing a little as his various injuries made themselves known to him, "Listen…Jeff, man…I'm really sorry. I got us into this situation and I didn't even think and now…"

"Are you kidding?" Even in the light of the match, Blaine could see Jeff's incredulous look, "This is all my fault, man." Jeff looked down at the floor, "If I hadn't been so greedy…"

"Hey," Blaine grinned, "When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose…right? We're in this together…until the end, even if…if the end's here."

Jeff gave a reluctant smile and Blaine cursed as the match burnt down to its end, burning his fingers and sending them into darkness again.

"I wonder why that old woman wanted that lamp so much anyway?" Blaine wondered, lighting another match, "D'you reckon it was worth something?"

"You mean…this lamp?" Jeff smirked as he pulled the golden object out of his picture. Seeing Blaine's shocked face, he laughed, "I nicked it from the old lady before she let us go. Thought she deserved it, really."

Blaine laughed as well, "You are the sneakiest genius I have ever met!" He gave the taller boy a high five before holding the match closer to the lamp.

"I think there's something written here but I can't…I can't make it out. Hold the match and let me see…" He gently rubbed the lamp on the edge of his t-shirt…

…And the world exploded around him.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOO!" Sue Sylvester screamed. She was standing in the middle of her room, throwing everything she could reach in a blind fury.<p>

Becky sat in the corner, as close to the wall as she could get, trembling and trying to avoid being the next target.

"How could this happen?" Sue yelled, throwing a glass at the wall and watching it smash into hundreds of pieces, "How could this HAPPEN?"

She spun around and spotted Becky, who cowered away. The taller woman strode towards her and pulled her out of the hiding place and placed her in the only upturned chair in the room, "You'd better have a damn good plan, Becky, or else I'll have to dispose of you…"

"I do-I do have a plan, your w-wickedness!" Becky stammered.

"Well, spit it out! I do not have all day!"

"The person who marries the prince shares all the Sultan's powers and-and wealth…" Becky was now trembling so much that Sue's hand was shaking along with her.

"Yes…"

"So…so…why don't you marry the Prince? Then you would have the powers and wealth that only the leaders have!"

Sue opened her mouth and then closed it again. She slowly loosened her grip on her servant's shirt and strode to the other side of the room, "Well…that's an idea…" Her hands fell on the ring Sultan Burt had given to her yesterday, "And I have just the way to get our dear Sultan to agree…"

* * *

><p>Blaine and Jeff had both been knocked backwards from the force that seemed to come directly from the lamp. They both braced themselves for the impact of the stone wall behind them but instead were surprised to find they had landed on a plush sofa, complete with matching blue cushions. Both boys gaped at each other before jumping as a voice emitted from the shadows.<p>

"Man! Ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck!"

They both stared as the owner of the voice emerged. Light suddenly flooded the cave, illuminating the figure. He would have been indistinguishable from a boy around their age apart from the fact that his skin was sky blue. He was also bare chested and wearing nothing but some dark blue cropped pants with a red belt around his waist.

The blue boy ignored them, his attention instead on something on the floor that Blaine and Jeff couldn't see. It was only when the carpet zoomed into their eyeline that they both realised who the boy was talking to.

"Hey, carpet! Not seen you around for a few millennia! How've you been doing?" He nodded, appearing to understand the gestures the carpet was making with its tassles, "Saved their lives, huh? Nice guys?" He nodded again, glancing over at the two sitting frozen on the sofa. He then turned to the carpet again and dropped his voice to a whisper so neither Blaine or Jeff could distinguish what he was saying. The carpet made another wild gesture and the boy smiled before turning around and walking towards the two on the sofa.

"Hey guys!" He smiled and Blaine felt Jeff move slightly beside him as the boy extended a blue hand towards Blaine, "What's your name?"

"Uh…Blaine," Blaine let his hand be pumped enthusiastically by the boy, "And this-this is Jeff."

"Blaine and Jeff!" The boy smiled at the blonde boy, "I'm afraid Blaine's my master though, he did rub the lamp after all…"

"I…um…what?" Blaine let his hand be pumped enthusiastically by the boy, "I'm your…what?"

"My new master," The boy smiled, "You rubbed my lamp, right? You woke me up? That makes you my master!" He waved his hand and a mirror appeared in front of him, "My form is supposed to be what would be the least weird to my new master. It's less…intimidating than my last form." He turned sideways and studied his reflection closely, brushing his long brown fringe out of his eyes. Blaine turned to Jeff to try and make some sense of the situation but Jeff wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was gazing at the back of the boy's head as if he'd never seen one before.

"Sorry…still not getting this…" Blaine said as the boy turned to face them again, "What – or who – are you, exactly?"

The blue boy smiled and spread his arms open, "I'm a genie!" He waved his hand again and the mirror vanished, "You know, magic…wishes…general awesomeness…"

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Blaine stepped closer to the boy, "Wishes?"

"That's right! Three wishes actually…and please don't do the whole 'I-wish-for-more-wishes' thing because, frankly, that's just plain greedy."

Blaine laughed and turned back to Jeff, who was still looking slightly gobsmacked, "Now I know I'm dreaming…"

"Look, let me at least introduce myself properly…in the only way I know how." The genie winked mysteriously and then turned and vanished, leaving the cave in total darkness once more.

He suddenly reappeared in the spotlight, now wearing a top hat and tuxedo. Loud guitar riffs sounded out of nowhere, making the boys jump for the third time that night. Then the genie started singing…

_We don't care what people say, we know the truth  
>Enough is enough of this horse shit<br>I am not a freak, I was born with my free gun.  
>Don't tell me I'm less than my freedom.<em>

_I'm a bitch, I'm a loser baby maybe I should quit  
>I'm a jerk, wish I had the money but I can't find work<br>I'm a brat, I'm a selfish punk, I really should be smacked  
>My parents tried until they got divorced 'cause I ruined their lives.<em>

_I'm a bad kid and I will survive  
>Oh I'm a bad kid, don't know wrong from right<br>I'm a bad kid and this is my life  
>One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right<br>(This is my life)_

Jeff looked at Blaine, looking as though he didn't know whether to laugh or be extremely shocked. Blaine shrugged and jumped off the sofa, pumping his fist along with the music. Jeff grinned and joined his friend and they both danced in the multi-coloured lights that had appeared out of nowhere.

_Don't be insecure if your heart is pure  
>You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby<br>Don't be insecure if your heart is pure  
>You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby<br>A bad kid baby  
>(Don't be insecure)<em>

_I'm a twit, degenerate young rebel and I'm proud of it  
>Pump your fist if you would rather mess up than put up with this<br>I'm a nerd, I chew gum and smoke in your face, I'm absurd  
>I'm so bad and I don't give a damn, I love it when you're mad<br>When you're mad, when you're mad._

The blue boy jumped off his makeshift stage onto his knees in front of them, throwing off his top hat into the depths of the cave as the song slowed down into a slower piano melody.

_I'm not that typical baby  
>I'm a bad kid like my mom and dad made me<br>I'm not that cool and you hate me  
>I'm a bad kid, that's the way that they made me<em>

_I'm a bad kid I'm disastrous  
>Give me your money or I'll hold my breath<br>I'm a bad kid and I will survive  
>One of the bad kids, don't know wrong from right.<em>

He jumped to his feet, grinning and the two boys and they started singing along with him. Even the carpet was doing back flips in time with the beat.

_Don't be insecure if your heart is pure  
>You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby<br>Don't be insecure if your heart is pure  
>You're still good to me if you're a bad kid baby<br>A bad kid baby_

_A bad kid baby  
>A bad kid baby<br>A bad kid baby._

Blaine and Jeff jumped up and cheered as the song reached a close and the genie grinned and bowed almost shyly.

"That was awesome!" Blaine smiled as the genie invited them to sit back down on the sofa, "Seriously uh…genie, where'd you even learn moves like that?"

The genie shrugged, "When you've been around as long as I have, you learn a few moves here and there…and by the way, you can call me Nick." He sat down in mid-air, facing the two boys, "So…what'll it be, Master?"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Blaine held up his hands, "You're saying…I can wish for anything?"

"Well…there are a few rules…just guidelines, really," Nick smirked apologetically.

"Like?"

"Well…I can't kill anybody. That stuff gets messy and I can't say I'm pro-murder. I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else. Even my brand of magic can't replicate something like that." For some reason, as he said this, the blue boy glanced curiously at Jeff before continuing. The tall boy looked at him briefly before turning away. Even in the darkness of the cave, Blaine could see a faint blush creeping across his friend's cheeks.

Nick looked back at Blaine, "And…I can't bring anybody back from the dead. It's just…not nice. You don't want to do it." He spread his arms wide open again, "Apart from that? Anything's possible."

Blaine and Jeff both exchanged a significant look before Blaine spoke again, "Rules? Guidelines? Some all powerful genie, huh, Jeff? He can't even make anyone fall in love! I bet he probably can't even get us out of this cave!"

"Excuse me?" Nick suddenly looked thunderous as he jumped down from his seat in mid-air, "Are you…are you _doubting_ my powers?"

"No…" Blaine smirked, "I'm just merely suggesting…"

"I can get you out of this cave. I can! I'll prove it!" He beckoned to the carpet that zoomed forward immediately, letting Blaine and Jeff climb on it.

The genie cracked his knuckles, "Hold on boys. This is gonna be a bumpy ride…"

* * *

><p><strong>If you wanted to know, the song used in this chapter is 'Bad Kids' by Lady Gaga.<br>Hope you're still enjoying my story! **


	5. Chapter 5: Wishes

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me all the way up to chapter five. I've really appreciated your reviews and subscriptions to this story, you're all awesome. Just so you know, the song that's used in this has a few word changes but you'll understand why when you read it. Also, there's a reference to another Disney prince at the end. Cookies for anyone that spots it! As always, reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy chapter five.**

* * *

><p>Sultan Burt was sitting in his throne room, his head resting on his clasped hands and his face screwed up in deep thought. He still had two days until his son turned eighteen, and they were no closer to finding a suitable bride for him than before. Kurt had been even more moodier than usual, spending hours shut up in his room and talking only to Mercedes, a servant he seemed to be quite fond of. If the law didn't state that his son had to marry someone of royal blood, he might have considered the two of them as an item…<p>

He heard a grinding sound from the far end of the room and looked up just in time to see his Grand Vizier sliding a piece of wall back into place and looking around furtively.

"Sue! A word please?" Burt beckoned to the taller blonde woman, an unusually stern look on his face as he watched her walk towards him.

"Now, if you hadn't served me well all these years, I would have to fire you on the spot for your rash decision regarding the execution of the young boy yesterday. However, I will let you off lightly this time. I must insist that in the future, you discuss the sentencing of prisoners with me…before you execute them. Prince Kurt is most distressed."

"It won't happen again, your majesty," Sue said bowing low.

They both turned as Kurt walked in, his blue eyes still red and puffy.

"Ah, Kurt! I'm sure you heard what Sue and I just discussed? Now, let's put all of this behind us…please?"

"Words cannot express how sorry I am, your highness," Sue said, taking Kurt's hand in her own.

Kurt scowled and pulled his hand away, "At least some good will come of me being forced to marry. When I am Sultan, I will have the power to get rid of you!" And with that, he stormed off back towards his room.

Sue chuckled, "He sure is a fiery one."

"Well, I'm just glad it's all sorted out. Now, Kurt…" He turned towards the door but the young Prince had already left the room, "Kurt! Come back here this instant!" Burt hurried after his son, leaving Sue alone in the throne room.

She clicked her fingers and Becky scurried out of the concealed doorway and hurried to her side, panting a little.

"If only I had the lamp! Wooing Prince Kurt will be harder than I had first imagined…" She stroked her fingers thoughtfully across her chin, "I had rather hoped I wouldn't have to resort to using the power of the ring. However…desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Your evilness?" Becky trembled slightly, "Are we still going with the plan?"

Sue glared at the doorway which the Sultan had just scurried through and sat down in the throne, "Yes. Our way ahead is clear now…"

"Outstanding!" Becky simpered up at her mistress as she strode back towards the concealed entrance to her chambers.

* * *

><p>The genie had landed them on a deserted island just off the coast of the kingdom of Lima. There were palm trees everywhere you looked and golden sand underfoot. The gentle lapping of the sea could be heard in the distance.<p>

"So?" Nick said, folding his arms and gazing down at the two boys with his eyebrows raised, "How about that?"

"Wow, we're…really impressed," Blaine smirked and pushed his hands into his pockets, nudging Jeff with his elbow, "Now…about my three wishes…"

"Excuse me? I think you'll find you only have two wishes…"

"Well…technically…I never actually said the words 'I wish' so…"

Nick's opened his mouth to argue back but then stopped, looking dumbfounded before sighing, "Alright! That one's on me. But no more fake wishes…right?"

"Fine," Blaine smirked. He stood up and strode towards the water's edge, gazing into the early morning sun, "Three wishes…three…wishes…" He suddenly turned around to face Nick, "What would you wish for?"

Nick frowned, "They're your wishes, not mine."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just curious." Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw Jeff sit up a little straighter, still wearing the gobsmacked expression he'd been wearing in the cave.

Nick stared at the shorted boy for a moment, apparently making a decision, "You really want to know?"

"Yeah!" Jeff said unexpectedly, making them both jump.

"Well, I'd…I'd wish to be free…" Nick said, carefully not meeting either boys' eye but staring into the horizon instead.

"You're a prisoner?" Blaine looked down at the lamp in his hands.

"I can't be freed unless my master wishes it," Nick shrugged, "You know, it's kind of a package deal. Phenomenal cosmic power comes at a price."

"I'll do it! I'll set you free!" Blaine grinned, "It seems only fair."

"Yeah, alright. I'll believe that when I see it."

"I'll shake on it," Blaine held out his hand. He had such a sincere look on his face that Nick couldn't help but extend his own as well.

"Well, it's worth a shot, I guess!" Nick grinned, "Anyway, for now it's all about you so…what wish can I grant you?"

"Just…give us a sec," Blaine smiled and gestured to Jeff and together they walked out of earshot of the genie.

"So…you've been quiet since Nick showed up," Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Anything you want to tell me?"

Jeff blushed and stared at the sand," I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dude, I have known you since we were kids, okay? You've got a crush on-"

"Shut up!" Jeff hissed, his face now turning scarlet, "Look, I'm not quite sure what I'm feeling right now and I'd rather not talk about it. Genies may have super-hearing for all I know!"

"Fine…" Blaine held his hands up, "So…what do you want to wish for?"

"It's your wish, man. Nothing to do with me. While we're on the subject of…crushes though…what about the prince?"

Blaine shook his head, "That's impossible."

"Yesterday, a genie who grants wishes was impossible. Why don't you do something for yourself for once, Blaine? You're always helping other people and putting yourself last, despite the fact that you have nothing. So these are your wishes and I'll support whatever you decide to do." The blonde boy crossed his arms and stared at his best friend, daring him to argue back.

Blaine stared back for a moment before bursting into laughter, "Okay, I get it! I'll be selfish for once!"

"I wouldn't call it selfish…" Nick said, from where he was standing, "Prince Kurt will also get something out of it, won't he?"

Jeff exchanged a panicked look with Blaine. How much of the conversation had the genie heard?

"Okay, I've made my decision…" Blaine strode back to where Nick was standing, "Can you…can you make me a Prince?"

"Say the magic words…"

"Genie, I wish for you to make me a Prince!"

* * *

><p>"Your majesty?" The Sultan of Lima jumped for the second time that day and looked up irritably at the tall woman.<p>

"What is it, Sue? This had better be good…"

"It is, your regalness. I was looking through the manuscripts in the cellar and I came across this." She pulled a piece of aged parchment from beneath her robes and opened it with a flourish, "It's a document stating what is to happen if the Prince cannot choose himself a suitable partner before the appropriate date, which, just to remind you, is tomorrow."

"Really? Well read it to me, Sue! Quicky!" Burt sat up, wondering if all his problems had been solved.

Sue placed her reading glasses on the end of her nose, "It says that, in the event that the Prince does not choose himself a suitable wife, the…oh…well, that's…interesting…"

"What? What happens?"

"The Prince must marry the Sultan's personal advisor…which would be…me."

"You?" The Sultan gave a small chuckle, "But you're so old!"

"Believe me, Sire, it would not be something I would prefer. But the law is the law!" She suddenly moved forward so she was almost nose to nose with the confused Sultan. The throne room went dark, apart from a small chick of light that was glistening on Sue's finger.

"Isn't that my r-?" Burt protested before Sue's clasped a strong hand over his mouth.

"Hush sire…now…the Prince. You must make him marry me…"

"Marry you? But…" The Sultan's eyes were slipping out of focus.

"The Prince will marry me!" Sue urged, bringing the ring even closer to his face. She could see the reflection of the blue diamond in the Sultan's eyes.

"Yes, Sue. Kurt will marry…"

But before he could finish the sentence, there came a loud banging of drums from outside. Burt jumped up suddenly and Sue leapt backwards quickly to her original place.

"Did I doze off?" Burt asked, straightening his turban before heading towards the door, "Is that music outside?"

"Your royalness is surely imagining things! Music, at this time of the day?" Sue hurried to catch up, "Why, there isn't even a festival on!"

"I'm sure I can hear music…"

He opened the door but Sue slammed it shut before he could venture outside, "If you're dozing off, perhaps you should take a nap, Sir?"

"No! Sue, I insist," Burt wrenched the door open again and stepped into the warmth, shielding his eyes from the bright sun, "Is that…a flying carpet?"

* * *

><p><em>Oh, his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining<br>His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying  
>He's so beautiful, and I'd tell him every day.<em>

Blaine winked at Jeff from where he was standing on top of the magic carpet. Below him, the inhabitants of Lima were watching the parade go back, slack jawed. Apart from a float with a band on it, that were giving Blaine his instrumental backup, there were dancers, jugglers, acrobats, clowns, animals, sword swallowers and huge canons that repeatedly fired confetti and sweets into the sky.

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment him he won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that he don't see what I see<br>But every time he asks me "do I look okay?", I say…_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because boy you're amazing, just the way you are, yeah.<em>

The parade was slowly making its way to the palace gates, led by an extremely hyper Nick, whose skin had changed from its natural blue to a less alarming colour. Jeff was standing on the band's float, ready to sing backup.

_His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he let me  
>His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy<br>He's so beautiful, and I'd tell him every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
>You know I'll say…<em>

Fireworks exploded from every side, showing up even against the brilliantly blue sky. Blaine flipped the microphone in his hand and winked at a group of girls who were watching him, giggling.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while__  
><em>_Because boy you're amazing, just the way you are__  
><em>_The way you are, the way you are__  
><em>_Boy you're amazing, just the way you are._

The palace gates were thrown open as Nick approached them, and the parade entered. Blaine looked ahead and saw Prince Kurt watching from his balcony room at the front of the huge, marble building. He quickly urged the carpet forward and ended up directly in front of the Prince just as the song reached its closing verse.

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah…<em>

The song ended and Blaine stayed where he was, hovering in midair in front of the balcony, grinning at the Prince.

But the Prince wasn't grinning back.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He hissed, aware that every single inhabitant of his father's kingdom was watching him, waiting to see his reaction.

"W-what?" Blaine asked, blinking in confusion.

"You think you can just come here and show off in that ridiculous fashion and then expect me to fall head over heels for you?" The Prince's cheeks were slowly flushing red and his hands were curled into fists.

"I-I didn't mean to-I was just trying to win you o-"

"I am NOT a prize to be won!" Kurt shouted, "And for your information, I hadn't quite made the information that I am gay public yet, so I don't know WHO told you but you should be sure that this is NOT the way to win me over!" And with that, he turned around and stormed back inside the confines of the palace.

Blaine glanced down at Jeff, who shrugged, looking shocked. Nick also had a confused expression on his face. The carpet gently lowered Blaine to the ground and he jumped off, landing neatly in front of the Sultan of Lima.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to offend your son or…or out him."

Burt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and gestured for him to come inside the palace, "You didn't mean any harm, young man. Kurt has been very…off recently. I'm sure, under better circumstances; he'd have appreciated being serenading by a strapping young royal like yourself."

Blaine smiled gratefully as he was led inside the palace, Jeff and the carpet following, leaving Nick outside to clear up the parade.

"So…what name is it?" Burt turned to face Blaine, taking in his smart white jeans, with the matching waistcoat and purple shirt.

"I'm Blaine, Sir. Prince Blaine of Maldonia."


	6. Chapter 6: Romance

**Again, sorry for my lack of update. I've just started at university so it's been hard to find time. Hope you enjoy this chapter .**

* * *

><p>Blaine straightened his purple waistcoat as he stepped into the palace, taking in his surroundings. It was a huge, circular room, made of white marble and with busts of former sultans set around at carefully regulated distances. Jeff followed him, his jaw open as he took in the riches. Nick seemed to have disappeared back into the lamp, to Jeff's relief. It was getting hard to keep up any kind of sanity when the genie was around.<p>

"So, Prince Blaine…" The sultan took a seat on one of the sofas that had been arranged in the chamber of the throne room and waited until the two had sat down opposite him, "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you! Let me introduce my grand vizier, Sue Sylvester, she's also delighted to meet you."

Blaine smiled at the woman, who looked as though delighted was the last emotion she was feeling. He frowned for a moment, wondering why she looked so familiar and glanced at Jeff, who was gazing at Sue with a horrified expression on his face. It was only then that Blaine realised she was the old hag that had trapped them in the cave only the previous day. He felt a white hot rage surge through him at the memory. She wouldn't have cared if they had both died down there. Only another couple of street rats after all…

"Is something wrong, Prince Blaine?" The sultan's question brought Blaine back to reality and he refocused his attention on Kurt's Father.

"Nothing at all, your Highness. You'll forgive us; we've had quite a long journey."

"Of course, of course. I trust you and your servant have lodging in the city?"

"Yes, Sir. My…uh…servant," He gave Jeff a glance, "Has arranged suitable accommodation."

"Well, I do hope that your journey will not be wasted. I'm sure Prince Kurt will come around, once his realises your…true intentions towards him. You seem like a perfectly decent young man and I'm sure, given time, he'll come to see that." The sultan smiled.

"Thank you, Sir. I won't waste anymore of your time today," Blaine stood up and bowed to the older man as the carpet flew to his side, "Would it be alright if I stopped by again tomorrow?"

"Certainly!" The sultan rose to shake Blaine's hand. "However…I do have a favour to ask before you depart."

"Anything, Sir."

"I don't suppose I might…?" He gestured towards the carpet.

"Of course, your Majesty." Blaine smiled and the carpet moved towards the sultan, nudging him to he fell backwards on top of it.

"Sire, I don't think it's wise for someone of your stature to be engaging in such dangerous activities…" Sue warned, standing in front of the hovering rug.

"Come now, Sue. I'll be perfectly sa-"

The carpet took off in a blur of purple and red, doing a circuit of the throne room before doing a series of loop the loops and spins, narrowly missing the wall each time. Sue ran forward into the great room and Jeff was about to follow before Blaine pulled him back.

"She's the old witch that trapped us in the cave!" He hissed into the taller boy's ear, "And probably the one who got us caught in the first place!"

Jeff shook his head, "I don't think she recognised you though. How could she when you're all fancied up?" He grinned until he realised Blaine wasn't smiling.

"You didn't see the look she gave me when I first came into the palace. She knows, Jeff! She knows I'm just a-"

"Just a what?" The Sultan had touched back down on the marble floor, his cheeks flushed and breathing heavily but looking exhilarated.

Jeff and Blaine glanced at each other nervously, "Just a…little tired, your Highness. All the travelling, you know. I'm afraid we'll have to leave."

"Yes, I understand." The sultan smiled and got up off the carpet, "I'll have to get myself one of those for future use."

"Thanks again, Sire, for your hospitality. You have been too kind." Blaine shook the sultan's hand once more before joining Jeff on the carpet and speeding off into the darkening Lima sky.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood on his balcony, looking at the ink black sky dispassionately. Mercedes was chattering on about the new prince and every flaw of his she could think of but Kurt wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking of the brief encounter at the market a few days ago. The boy with hazel eyes and curly hair who he had trusted without knowing why. Who was now dead, because of him.<p>

Or was he?

Kurt thought back to the Prince who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere this afternoon. Thinking about it, hadn't he had hazel eyes and those same, almost triangular eyebrows? The same soft voice and…he had known that Kurt was gay. How had he even known that?

"Kurt! Are you listening to anything I've been saying?" Mercedes sounded hurt as she came through the glass doors that separated the balcony from Kurt's bedroom.

"Yes, of course." Kurt answered automatically, still thinking.

"Well then, you should know that that Prince of Maldonia is bad news. You should stay away from him."

"You're probably right, Mercedes," Kurt turned to look at his best – and only – friend, forcing a smile onto his face. He then registered that she wasn't in her usual work clothes, but in an outfit that he had named her 'dating' outfit. "Are you out with Sam again this evening?"

Mercedes blushed, "Maybe…I'd actually better get going or he'll wonder where I am. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Kurt nodded and she kissed him on the cheek before going, leaving Kurt feel more depressed than he had before. Even the servants were more dating now.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pacing around in the park just outside the palace walls. From there, he had a clear view of Prince Kurt standing at his balcony, gazing at the stars above.<p>

"What am I going to do?" He asked Jeff and Nick, who were both sitting on a bench, Nick looking utterly relaxed and Jeff looking nervous. "Prince Kurt won't even talk to me. I knew I couldn't pull off being a Prince…"

Nick put his arm around Blaine's shoulders, "Alright, here's the deal. Go up there right now and tell him the truth."

"No way!" Blaine shook his head, "If Prince Kurt found out I was just some street rat he'd never…" He swallowed, "Well, he'd never want me."

"Look, Blaine, you just need to be yourself."

"That's the last thing I need to be!" Blaine pulled his waistcoat off a branch and shrugged it back on, "Right, I'm going to go see him. Wish me luck!" He hopped on the carpet and flew up to the balcony before anyone could say anything.

Nick turned to Jeff and smiled, "That boy doesn't have any idea what he's got going for him, does he?"

Jeff shook his head, "He never has."

Nick smiled, "Speaking of guys that don't know what they've got going for them. I know of a certain blonde who needs to realise how amazing he is as well…"

* * *

><p>"Prince Kurt?"<p>

Kurt looked up from his book to see Blaine standing on the balcony rail, looking around him nervously. He stood up and opened the glass door, "I do not want to see you!"

"No, please. Give me another chance…"

"Go away!" Kurt shut the door and flopped himself back onto the bed, perfectly aware that the other boy could see him.

Blaine ran his hands through his hair, messing up the carefully gelled look and letting some curls escape. Prince Kurt looked up and gasped, running back to the door, "Do I know you?"

"No…" Blaine smoothed his hair down hurriedly, "No."

"It's weird, you remind me of someone I met the other day, in the marketplace."

"The marketplace?" Blaine gave a nervous laugh, "I have…I have servants who go to the marketplace for me. In fact, I have servants who go to the marketplace for my servant so…" He trailed off at the unimpressed look on Kurt's face.

"No…I guess not." Prince Kurt looked away.

"You look…you look really good tonight, Prince Kurt…"

Kurt smiled, raising his eyebrow, "I'm rich too, you know. I'd be a good match for any Prince."

"Yeah…yeah! A prince like me."

"Right, a prince like you." Kurt was getting closer, his smile becoming more and more dangerous, "Or any other obnoxious, gold digging brat that happens to come this way. You know what? Why don't you just go and…go and jump off a balcony!

"You're…you're right." Blaine climbed back onto the rail, "You're right. You should be free to make your own decision." He stepped backwards, dropping out of Kurt's sight.

"Wait! No, stop!" Kurt called, running forward.

"What?" Blaine's head popped up again, a smirk playing on his lips.

Kurt clutched his chest, "How…how did you do that?" He leaned over the balcony and saw the magic carpet at Blaine's feet. "A magic carpet?"

"You don't fancy…going for a ride, do you?"

"Is it…safe?" Kurt hesitated, looking at the floating rug.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" Blaine smirked down at the Prince from where he was standing, hovering in midair.

"…what?" Kurt stared at the Prince, something like hope flickering in his chest.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine held out his hand, his smirk more pronounced than ever.

"Yes." Kurt accepted the hand and suddenly found himself gliding through the night sky. The acceleration throwing him backwards so he threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

_I can show you the world__  
><em>_Shining, shimmering, splendid__  
><em>_Tell me, princess, now when did__  
><em>_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes__  
><em>_Take you wonder by wonder__  
><em>_Over, sideways and under__  
><em>_On a magic carpet ride_

Kurt gasped as they zoomed through clouds and felt Blaine's arm around him, supporting him as they zoomed through the sky.

_A whole new world__  
><em>_A new fantastic point of view__  
><em>_No one to tell us no__  
><em>_Or where to go__  
><em>_Or say we're only dreaming_

Kurt gripped the edge of the carpet, looking down at the deserts and towns below as he began to sing along with Blaine:

_A whole new world__  
><em>_A dazzling place I never knew__  
><em>_But when I'm way up here__  
><em>_It's crystal clear__  
><em>_That now I'm in a whole new world with you__  
><em>_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights__  
><em>_Indescribable feeling__  
><em>_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling__  
><em>_Through an endless diamond sky_

Blaine smiled from he was sat at the other side of the carpet, watching Kurt's expressions as he took in the spectacular scenery before. He looked free, and happy. Just like he had at the marketplace.

_A whole new world__  
><em>_Don't you dare close your eyes__  
><em>_A hundred thousand things to see__  
><em>_Hold your breath - it gets better__  
><em>_I'm like a shooting star__  
><em>_I've come so far__  
><em>_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world__  
><em>_Every turn a surprise__  
><em>_With new horizons to pursue__  
><em>_Every moment red-letter__  
><em>_I'll chase them anywhere__  
><em>_There's time to spare__  
><em>_Let me share this whole new world with you__._

Kurt scooted backwards until he was so close that Blaine could feel his heartbeat.

_A whole new world__  
><em>_That's where we'll be__  
><em>_A thrilling chase__  
><em>_A wondrous place__  
><em>_For you and me__._


	7. Chapter 7: Fireworks

**Thank you again for your patience, I know it's been a long time since I uploaded the last chapter. I hope you enjoy chapter seven!**

**ˆ˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜ˆ**

"It's all so magical," Kurt sighed.

They were sitting on top of a Chinese palace, watching over the Chinese New Year celebrations below. Fireworks were exploding around them and there were lanterns everywhere.

"Yeah, it really is," Blaine smiled, staring at Kurt.

Kurt looked at him for a moment before glancing down at the huge dragon that was walking amongst the crowd, "It's a shame Jeff had to miss this…"

"Nah, he doesn't really like fireworks," Blaine said, oblivious to the carpet's frantic gestures, "I remember this one time in Lima when-" He gasped, putting his hand over his mouth, "I mean…uh…oh no…"

"You are the boy from the market, I knew it!" Kurt said, folding his arms, "Why would you lie to me?"

"Kurt, I'm sorry!"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I never forget an outfit!" Kurt turned away.

"No! No, I just…I hoped you wouldn't…"

Kurt turned back to face him, his blue eyes looking fierce, "Who are you?"

"I…uh…the truth is…I sometimes dress up as a commoner to…to escape the pressures of palace life…" Blaine ignored the carpet's exasperated movements, "But I really am a prince!"

The Prince's expression relaxed, "Why didn't you just tell me? I can understand that…"

Blaine slid a bit closer, "Well, you know how it is, I had a reputation to uphold and it…it sounds a bit weird, right? Royalty going out into the city."

Kurt blushed and rested his head tentatively on Blaine's shoulder, "Not that weird."

Blaine smiled and rested his own head on top of Kurt's, trying to ignore his accelerating heartbeat. Maybe things would work out after all.

**ˆ˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜ˆ**

It was the early hours of the morning by the time the carpet arrived back at Kurt's palace. Blaine helped him off, before swooping below the balcony, in case anyone was looking.

"Goodnight," Kurt whispered dreamily, his blue eyes content.

"Sleep well," Blaine replied.

Their heads were moving together slowly, almost uncontrollably. The carpet obviously felt it wasn't fast enough and lifted slightly so their lips melt. Blaine felt as though he was back at the Chinese palace, and the fireworks were still going off. It was better than anything he'd ever experienced and he was still dazed as the Prince walked away into his royal chambers, glancing back as he did, with that beautiful smile playing on his lips.

"Wow…" Blaine sighed, falling backwards onto the carpet and allowing it to drift slowly to the ground, "For the first time in my life, things are starting to work out…"

"Not for long!" A deep voice yelled from somewhere above him. Blaine had a quick impression of Karofsky's face before he was pulled from the carpet and thrown to the ground. One of the guards tied some cloth around his mouth and another shackled his hands and feet. In the distance, he could see Jeff trapped in a net that was dangling from a tree branch. The carpet was being tied around the tree as he watched.

Blaine flinched as two feet suddenly appeared in front of him, and looked up slowly to see Sue Sylvester grinning menancingly above him.

"It would seem you've worn out your welcome, Prince Blake," She smirked and turned away, ignoring Blaine's muffled protests, "Make sure he's never found."

Something hard hit the back of Blaine's head and everything went black.

**ˆ˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜ˆ**

"Blaine? BLAINE? Wake up, buddy, come on!"

Blaine opened his eyes to see Jeff standing over him, looking worried. The genie was standing next to him, also looking concerned.

Blaine rolled over and retched, bringing up sea water. When it had all been brought up, he rolled back onto his back and groaned, "What happened?"

"It was the guards, they caught you on the palace grounds and threw you into the sea. I'm guessing Sue Sylvester wanted you out of the way for some reason. Anyway, Nick saved you and brought you back here."

Nick nodded, "You really scared me, Blaine. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks Nick." Blaine sat up and immediately felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, "Ouch." He withdrew his hand and found blood smeared across his palm, "These guys mean business."

Nick nodded, "It seems to me that Sue Sylvester is much more evil than we first thought. She seems to be concocting some kind of plan to take over Lima but we're not sure how she's going to do it yet…"

"That means Kurt's in danger!" Blaine stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, "We've got to get back to the palace!"

**ˆ˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜ˆ**

Kurt was sitting in front of his dressing table, carefully applying gel to his hair and humming happily to himself. He kept having flashbacks of last night and smiling to himself. It had been perfect, and so was Prince Blaine.

"Kurt?" His father's voice called from the doorway of his room.

Kurt turned and smiled, putting the lid back on his pot of gel, "Dad, I just had the most amazing night. I'm so happy!" He rushed towards his father but stopped in his tracks when he saw who was standing behind him.

"You should be extremely happy, Kurt. I have chosen a suitable wife for you at last."

"What?"

"You will wed Sue."

Kurt gasped and backed away, shaking his head.

"You're speechless, I see," Sue smiled, taking Kurt's hand, "I'll take that as a good sign."

"I refuse to marry you!" Kurt snatched his hand away, "Dad, I choose Prince Blaine! He's the one I want to marry!"

"Prince Blaine has left us, your Majesty."

"You'd better check that again, Sue," Blaine said as he appeared from a shadowy doorway.

"Prince Blaine!" Kurt cried as Sue gasped, inwardly cursing the ineptness of the palace guards.

"Why don't you tell them the truth, Sue?" Blaine demanded, striding towards them, "Tell them how you tried to have me killed!"

"Well, this is absurd, your Highness. He's obviously lying," Sue pushed her cane closer towards Burt, letting the ring's power influence his senses even more.

"Obviously…lying…" The Sultan repeated.

"Dad, what's wrong with you?" Kurt grabbed his Dad's shoulders.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Blaine grabbed the cane from Sue's hands and smashed it on the floor, sending small pieces flying across the marble floor. He quickly picked up the ring before Sue could, "She's been controlling him with this!"

Burt blinked slowly and took the ring from Blaine, "What? Sue, is this true?! You traitor!"

Sue backed away from them, chuckling, "Your Majesty, all this can be explained…"

"Guards! Seize her! Seize her at once!"

Sue looked down just in time to see the lamp still dangling from Blaine's belt and lunged towards it. However, the guards grabbed her and started dragging her away before she could reach it.

"This isn't over yet, boy!" She screeched, before pulling a small vial of black liquid out and throwing it on the floor. There was a huge explosion and she was gone, leaving black smoke everywhere.

"Find her!" The Sultan cried, "Search the whole kingdom if you have to!"

"Kurt?" Blaine pulled the Prince to his feet, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt smiled and took both of Blaine's hands, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Burt bustled around them, ranting, "My most trusted grand vizier, I can't believe this! And now I'm still left with the issue of who you're going to marry, Kurt. This is all just highly disturbing and you know I shouldn't be put under stress with my heart and-"

He wheeled around to see Blaine and Kurt, still standing hand in hand and gazing into each others' eyes.

"But what's this? Have you finally found a w…partner, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, still staring into Blaine's eyes with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, thank God for that! This is wonderful news!" He bustled over and started wringing Blaine's hand, "I knew you'd be the one for my son and this is just delightful! I could kiss you! But I'll let my son take care of that, shall I? You shall be married at once and then you, Prince Blaine, will be a Sultan!"

"Sultan?" Blaine echoed.

"Yes, of course! Now, let's see, there's the caterers to organise and your suit must be made and then there's a band and maybe I could persuade…" His voice faded as he turned the corner.

"Sultan." Blaine repeated.

"That's alright, isn't it?" Kurt squeezed his hands, still smiling, "We'll have joint power, I think but we'll have to consult the law books because I don't think there's ever been a marriage between two…" He smiled even wider, "You're a natural, don't even worry about it. And surely you've had experience of leading, being a Prince and all. Oh, this is going to be perfect! I'll just go and tell my Dad all my ideas about our wedding clothes!" And he was gone before Blaine could say anything.

"…Being a Prince and all." He muttered, "Except I'm not."


End file.
